


Magical Phoenix

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men - All Media Types, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Harry is not Lily's son he's the son of James Potter and Jean Grey a.k.a The Phoenix.After the third task his mutant powers awake. He decides to use these powers to get even with those around him because with them he finds out the truth.Watch out a new Phoenix is rising.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

Harry lay in the Hospital Wing holding his head he was in such pain. His head was pounding, he could hear voices in his head. He could feel emotions all around him. This was terrible. Things around the room began shaking and floating around him. 

Suddenly, an image of a woman appeared before him and he knew that he was the only one who could see her.

_'Be at ease, my son.'_ she spoke in his head. _'I will help you. You alone can see and hear me, my love. We must work on your Psionic Shields. You must learn to block out the thoughts and emotions. You have gotten these powers from me and I am sorry. I will enter your mind and help you.'_

Harry did not understand why she was calling him her son. She was red-headed and beautiful she had eyes that matched his. 

They were suddenly in his head. She began helping erect barriers in his mind. 

**Psionic Shields-1**

He worked hard to block out thoughts and feelings.

The woman encouraged him as he worked. She spoke much to him and promised to stay at his side and help him learn to control his powers. 

When Harry woke next he could still see the woman standing next to his bed. He rubbed his head still keeping his Psionic Shields up. He took note of the blue screen in front of him.

_' What is this, Jean?'_ He thought at her.

_'This power is unique to you, my child.'_ Jean, the woman, replied. 

Harry nodded to himself. 

**Telepathy-1**

**Empathy-1**

He felt worry shoot through him. Next thing he knew Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were bursting into the room and rushing to his side. He felt deceit from them and wondered what was going on when suddenly he could hear Ginny's thoughts. 

_'This stupid moron! He's going to get killed before he can marry me and make my Lady Potter!'_ Ginny thought angrily. _' He's so ugly but I need that money and the fame of being Lady Potter! I will finally get all deserve when I marry him! With this power I have he will no longer resist me!'_

**Mental Detection-1**

_'This girl is a mutant.'_ Jean informed him. _'This power will help you detect them. Activate the Active part of the power while looking at her.'_

Harry looked at Ginny while listening to all of them. 

**Mutant Power Detected!**

**Charm Speak-1**

**Charm Speak can be used to make people do what they want.**

**This power is new and she has no real knowledge of it.'**

_' I will teach you the power a friend of mine has. I only have theoretical knowledge of this but I'm sure that you can do it.'_

Harry did as she told him and slid into Ginny's head. He began taking her power as Jean instructed him. 

**Psiconic Power Theft-1**

**Absorb Information-1**

He felt Ginny's mutant power flowing into him. He continued his work until he had.

**Success!**

**You have stolen your first power!**

**You have a new Power!**

**Charmspeak-1**

* * *

"Harry, are you listening to us?" Hermione demanded.

_'Ugh, why did I agree to be friends with this moron?! He and Ronald are so stupid! If it wasn't for me he wouldn't have gotten through his exams or survived all these years! He'd better reward me with recommendations and letting me read all the books in the Potter and Black libraries!_ Hermione thought. 

"No, not really," Harry informed. He felt their rage. " I do not have the care to hear what you three say." He informed them. He used his new Charmspeak skill. "Go away. Leave and tell Dumbledore that I refused to see you and wish to talk to no one."

He watched his suggestion settle on them. They turned and left.

Jean giggled and praised his work. 

Harry smirked. He was wondering after that Lady Potter comment from Ginny. 

_'You are doing well, my child. You are a natural.'_ Jean informed him.

* * *

In New York Jean Grey smiled and looked up as Charles Xavier entered where she was sitting. 

"Jean, you are being active today." Charles said, "Is there something that I can help you with?" 

"My son, Harry, has awakened his mutant powers," Jean informed. "I felt him the moment it happened. He is powerful, Charles and he is having trouble. I am trying to instruct him." 

"I'm glad to hear that. " Charles chuckled. "Do not strain yourself too much, Jean. How may I help?" 

"I am having trouble reaching him. He is in Scotland." Jean informed. 

"Then I will begin your training on Cerebro once again," Charles informed. "We will work with the mobile unit. " 

She smiled when he pulled it out.

* * *

Harry had left the Hospital Wing and made his way back to his dorm. His screens had taught him about a few functions. He was now loading his things into his Inventory so that no one else could get to them. He did not start when Jean appeared with a bald man in a suit. 

_'Harry, my love, this is Charles Xavier. He taught me to control my powers and can help me teach you.'_

_'If he is against me using my powers for revenge than he'd better go.'_ Harry replied. 

_'Revenge is not something I usually condone, young one.'_ Charles informed. 

Harry continued talking with them as he left the Common Room. He wandered around looking for a quiet place where he could get some peace and quiet. He finally settled for a darkroom in the dungeons. He sat down and began meditating and let Jean and Charles instruct him in his Psiconic Shields. He had no long how long he sat there training. But he guessed it had been a long time as when he'd gotten to the Entrance Hall he could see people going into the Great Hall for dinner. He decided to join them.

He was soon at the table staring around him. People were looking at him and watching him.

**Observe-1**

He looked down at his food. 

**Potion Dectected!**

**Level too low to identify.**

He looked at his drink. 

**Potion Dectected!**

**Level too low to identify!**

"Aren't you going to eat?" Ginny pressed. 

Harry read her thoughts and knew that he would not be drinking his goblet tonight. She'd put love potion in his drink. He was hungry but decided that he would go to the kitchens later to get some food and drink. He shook his head. He knew that they would assume that he was just depressed over what had happened to Cedric but really he did not want to take whatever potions that was hidden in his food.

* * *

Harry ate all that Dobby had happily given him. He drank deeply from what drink Dobby gave him. He told the small house-elf all about the potions he'd found out that were in his food and drink and how he was scared to eat them. Dobby was very angry on his behalf and promised to try and help him.

Harry was beyond tired but he didn't want to go back to his Common Room. 

_'I have terrible nightmares.'_ Harry told Jean and Charlus. _' I don't know much of wards because they are not taught here so I cannot keep the others in my dorm from hearing me and I cannot keep people from me in my sleep. I am beginning to think that something like that has been happening.'_

_'I agree.'_ Charles said, frowning. _' From what I have heard in the minds of your friends I believe you. We must find you a safe place to rest. You seem dead on your feet, child.'_

Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He was exhausted. He called for Dobby. 

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby asked. 

"Do you know a room where I can rest where no one can get to me? Somewhere safe?" Harry asked. 

"Oh, yes." Dobby nodded. "come to the seventh floor and Dobby will be showing you." 

Harry did as told and met Dobby on the seventh floor. He was shown to a wall. Dobby explained that he merely had to pace three times past this wall thinking hard about what he wanted and then the room will appear.

"I want a safe place that I can rest where no one can find me or get to me," Harry muttered over and over as he paced in front of the wall. On the third turn, a door appeared and he quickly went in. There was a wonderous room and bathroom. 

Jean and Charles said goodbye to them and wished that he rest well. They promised that they would return soon. 

Harry quickly got a hot shower before passing out on the soft bed. 

That night Ron, Ginny, and Hermione ran to Dumbledore and reported that they had not seen Harry since dinner and that he hadn't come back to the Common Room or Dorms last night.

* * *

Jean removed Cerebro frowning. 

"I need to get him a book on Wards," Jean said, thinking out loud. "I want to help him so much but I am here and he is there at school. Perhaps this summer he could come and visit."

"He will need more training than you ever did." Charles informed. 

Jean nodded. She had always wondered if a child of hers would be as powerful or more powerful than her.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke, feeling refreshed. 

**Psiconic Shields-5**

He frowned had he kept his shields up in his sleep? That was good he needed to keep them up all the time. He needed to make them as powerful as he possibly could so that no one could ever get into his head again. He left the room and headed down to the kitchens making sure that no one caught sight of him. 

**Stealth-1**

**Sense-1**

He stretched out all of his senses trying to feel the magic around him. He smirked when he got yet another skill.

**Magic Sense-1**

**Ward Sense-1**

"The magic here is weak, " Harry muttered. "and the Wards as well."

By the time he got to the kitchens, his Stealth had gone up.

**Stealth-10**

He smirked to himself as he entered the kitchens. Dobby quickly served him and he ate with gusto and drank deeply from the pumpkin juice. He thanked Dobby when he was done and left it was the weekend. He headed to the library and managed to slip into the Restricted Section. He went around the shelves trying to find something to read. He paused when he came across Madam Pince.

"Take my books will he?" she was muttering. "These poor kids, they are not being given the books they need to learn. Now he's taking the books on the Mind Arts..." 

"I'd like to read those," Harry told her coming into view. "I'll help you carry and hide them if you'll let me." 

Madam Pince started and was shocked but nodded and quickly loaded him up. It took them ten trips to get all the books that she wanted to hide. Not just books on the Mind Arts.

"Why would you want to learn the Mind Arts, Mr. Potter?" she asked. 

"I have reason to believe someone is messing around in my mind." Harry decided to tell her the truth. He did not start when Jean and Charles appeared to him. "Probably the same person who is trying to take all the books."

Madam Pince nodded. She dug around in the warded room full of books and came away with one. 

"Here you, Mr. Potter." She handed him a book. "Start with this one but I dare not let you out of this room with this book."

"I have a way to make sure that no one can find it and I will not leave it about," Harry swore. "Then again I would love a place to stay where no one can find me. Yes, very well I will stay here for a bit." 

He sat down and looked at the book.

_Beginners Theoretical Occlumency._

He read the title and cocked an eyebrow at it. He opened it and was soon lost even though he was taking notes. 

Jean and Charles nodded to each other. 

_'Do as I instruct you, Harry.'_ Charles told him. _' I will teach you a handy skill but it is also dangerous so you must be careful with it.'_

Harry did as told and worked hard. 

**Neural Jumpstart-1**

**The ability to increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, allowing you to increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect is only temporary. You can also use this to obtain and process great amounts of information.**

_'This will allow you to study better.'_ Charles inform.

_'Thank you so much!'_ Harry thought earnestly. _'You have no idea how glad I am for this!'_

He used Neural Jumpstart and was able to get through the book and remember everything he'd read. He quickly read through several more theory books before Madam Pince informed him that it was now time for lunch and he should go. He pled with her to be allowed to return. She laughed and gave him the password and keyed him into the wards and bed him to come whenever he wanted. He thanked her and left. 

He had a splitting headache but Jean chuckled and told him that would be normal until he got used to it. He nodded and snuck into the kitchen so that he could have some food. After that, he snuck around the school training the skills that he had gained so far. He finally went back to his hidden room and began trying to put the theory he had learned into practice. 

"I will try to combine these magical mind barriers with my psychic ones and make them even stronger so that none may get in my head without my permission," Harry informed Jean and Charles. "Do you think that is a good idea?" 

"It is an amazing idea, dear," Jean said approvingly. 

Harry was shocked when he was told that he had gained **+4 INT** and **+4 WIS** for his idea. This pleased him. He began meditating trying to raise some Occlumency shields. 

"I will most likely be doing this and studying the rest of the day," Harry informed Jean and Charles out loud. "I will be fine you can go if you have a need to." 

Jean and Charles nodded and vanished. 

Harry couldn't just yet so he used his Jumpstart skill and began studying all of his school books. If he could master this Jumpstart skill to memorize everything then maybe he could do better than Hermione on the exams this year. They were coming up he didn't have to take them but he was going to. When he had memorized all of his books he smirked smugly. 

**Neural Jumpstart-2**

He began practicing all of the spells he'd learned and cursed that he could get them. He heard a chuckle and there was Jean. 

"You seem more solid somehow," Harry said to her. 

_"I am Astral Projecting this time while my body rests. I am not supposed to be using my powers this much but I fear to leave you for long. You speak in Latin when doing your magic. Do you understand the language?"_

"No, not really." Harry sighed. 

_"Practice saying the spell over and over again until you can do it without thought."_ Jean instructed. _"Go on it will help you."_

Harry did as he was told for his first spell. His screen actually told him when he'd mastered saying it.

**Latin-1**

_"Now practice the wand movement until you master it."_ Jean encouraged. Harry did. _" and now channel your magic until you can do it without thought. It is a muscle and you must be able to control it."_

When Harry's screen told him that he had mastered channeling his magic he began casting the spell and was shocked when he rapidly gained levels. 

"Amazing," Harry breathed. "If I do this with all my spells then I'll do amazing on my exams. I am determined to beat Hermione after what she thought about me. This will be good for me." 

Jean smiled. 

Harry was shocked when he got to level 25 on the spell he was working on.

**You can now cast this spell non-verbally.**

Harry smirked wickedly. If he showed off that he could do this during his tests he'd get the highest scores for sure.

* * *

Over the weeks leading up to the end of school, Harry used his powers to study and practiced the spells of the last four years as Jean had taught him. He was gaining a lot of levels on his skills and had leveled up a few times as well. He also practiced every potion that they had learned in the last four years. He brewed them until he mastered them.

When testing began he was sure that he was ready. He shocked everyone by sitting in on them and attending his practicals as well. 

Hermione was, of course, going on and on about how she was going on and on about how she was going to get the highest grades again this year. Harry didn't correct her just buried himself in a book on Arithmancy. He'd sat for all the electives as well and Hermione had glared at him in confusion. 

"Harry, why are you reading that book?" 

"It's actually very interesting," Harry muttered.

They were waiting for their Potions practical. Harry was sure that he was going to shock Snape and he couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

Harry was called last as he had been in every practical since he wasn't supposed to be taking his exams since he'd been a Champion. He entered the room and Snape glowered at him. The instructor greeted him and they got to work. Harry had to hold in his laugh as Snape looked on and tried to hide his shock at how well Harry was doing. When Harry was done he shook the examiner's hand. He turned on his way out and gave Snape a bit of a shy smile. With that, he headed for the kitchens.

Potions had been his final exam. 

After his lunch, he vanished into the library and continued studying the books hidden in the library and used his Jumpstart ability to memorize everything he read. He had long forgotten his love for books. He was wondering if he was becoming more of the person he'd used to be was because he hadn't been allowing himself to be dosed with potions. 

He finally decided that he needed information and he was sure he knew just who to get it from and how. He wanted to test out his Charmspeak ability more he'd used it a lot since he'd gotten it just by making Ron, Hermione, and Ginny leave him alone. They were always bugging him and leveling questions at him and demanding that he tell them where he'd been sleeping and why he wasn't coming to meals. Harry had gained many levels in Charmspeak.

He found Ginny and asked her to join him. She happily followed him to the Room of Requirments. Harry faced her and looked into her brown eyes. 

"Tell me everything Dumbledore has told you." He ordered using his ability. 

**Charmspeak-10**

She instantly began and memorized every word she said. He questioned her for hours and got angrier and angrier and he wasn't the only one. Jean and Charles were listening to them they had approved of his choice to do this. He got a lot of answers he didn't like but one he did.

"Dumbledore says that we mustn't tell Harry that he can now claim his inheritance. " Ginny babbled. "He says that now that he had Harry compete in this tournament as his test this year that he is regarded as an adult because you can't make that kind of contract and be underage." 

Harry smirked. That was great he was so going to claim his inheritance as soon as he could. As soon as his uncle picked him up he was going to Charmspeak him into taking him to Charing Cross Road so that he could do just that. He looked back at Ginny. He told her to forget about their meeting that day and if anyone asked she had spent the day wandering in the Dark Forest near the padlock then he sent Ginny on her way and went to find Ron so that he could question him.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had interrogated Ginny, Ron, and, Hermione and it became clear that they were not truly his friends and never had been. Harry was now back in the Muggle World the moment he was with his uncle he used Charmspeak on him, his cousin, and his Aunt. They took him to Charing Cross Road where Harry went instantly to Gringotts and got himself shut away in a private room with Griphook.

Harry growled to himself as he stared at the paperwork. He finally activated his Jumpstart ability again.

**Neural Jumpstart-4**

With it, he was able to understand everything he was reading and signing. It was a lot to go over. They'd been trying to get hold of him since he was 11 but he had never gotten anything from them and he told them so. When he was done with the paperwork he was given a Gringotts Debit card that would work in both worlds. He thanked Griphook and left. He looked at his watch he still had an hour before his Uncle came back for him so he went to the post office and got a magical mailbox set up. He put it in his Inventory. He went around and picked up some catalogs so he could do some shopping. 

He met up with his Uncle and got in the car. All the way home he used his Charmspeak on them so that he would have a great summer.

* * *

Harry was shocked to find that Jean was waiting for them when they got to Private Drive. He had his uncle stop on the corner where she was waiting standing next to a man with a name above his head that said Elphias Doge. He frowned at her. 

"He is here to watch you for Dumbledore," Jean reported. "I will be erasing his memory of our meeting and of seeing you. You will be coming with me. I will erase their memories as well." 

Harry nodded and let her do what she wanted. Then followed her several blocks to where a car waited. They got in.

"Charles owns a home in Scotland," Jean explained as a man in sunglasses drove. "We're heading there." 

Harry nodded his eyes going to the man driving.

Jean cleared her throat.

"Harry, my child, this is my husband Scott Summers," Jean said introducing the driver. "Scott, this is Harry Potter my son." 

"Nice to meet you, kiddo," Scott said, glancing in the review mirror at his step-son. 

"Hello," Harry muttered. 

He felt Jean's anxiety rise. 

"How did you do on your exams?" Jean asked. 

"We'll know in a few weeks," Harry informed her. "I have been using that Jumpstart ability you taught me but I can not seem to keep the information in my head. Is that normal?" 

"No, it's not," Jean said, frowning. "We'll have Charles take a look if you want." 

Harry shrugged. He didn't know if that was a good idea or not but he supposed it wouldn't hurt but then his mind went to Dumbledore and he didn't really want anyone in his head. He didn't want anyone messing around in there. Slowly Harry fell asleep in the backseat. 

Jean and Scott both looked worried and exchanged looks. Harry was very pale and looked like death warmed over. They had to get him checked over.

* * *

When Harry woke he knew exactly where they were. 

"Look there." Harry pointed as he got out of the car and pointed across the vast yard. 

"It is an empty lot," Charles informed as he and many others stood and watched him. 

"Only because you do not have the magic to see!" Harry insisted. "That is Hogwarts! That is my school and we are within its wards." Harry looked around using his Ward Sight. "Yes, " He pointed moving his hand around. "I can see it the wards encompass all of your property and my school. "

"You need magic to see the school?" Charles asked looking to where Harry was looking. 

"Of course you do. I see her in her beauty from here," Harry informed. He moved to point at something else. "There is the Forbidden Forest." 

"I see woods but not big enough or thick enough to be a forest," Scott said. 

"So you see," Harry stated.

* * *

Harry was introduced to Charles Xavier in person. He also met Rogue, Remy, Logan, Kitty, Kurt, Ororo, Hank, Erik, and Emma.

He was then shown around the Mannor. He noted that Erik was watching him and smiling at him when he caught him. Harry felt himself blushing. He wondered why he couldn't hear the man's thoughts but shrugged it off. 

He was finally shown to his room. Jean was hovering. 

"This is your room, Harry." She told him. "Scott and I are at the end of the hall if you need anything..." 

"Well, I have questions," Harry said, turning to look at her. "For you. Not him." 

"Please, Harry." Jean said, and her anxiety rose quickly he felt it.

"Fine." Harry sighed. 

"I can leave it's no problem." Scott said, quickly. "I understand." 

"You said that I got my powers from you but I don't understand what that means." Harry said, blushing. "I should probably know..." 

"We're mutants." Jean answered the question that her son was struggling with. "A mutant is a human being that possesses a genetic trait called the X-gene. It causes the mutant to develop superhuman powers that manifest at puberty. Human mutants are sometimes referred to as a human subspecies Homo sapiens superior, or simply Homo superior. All mutants have a genetic mutation that causes their bodies to develop abilities that regular humans, homo sapiens, are unable to. The majority of mutants develop these abilities, which vary from person to person, usually upon puberty, though there are some mutants who display powers and/or physical mutations from birth, or in their twenties. 

Mutant powers can grow and increase as the mutant grows and develops. Some powers remain latent until activated by severe stress, or remain unnoticed throughout the person's lifetime, while others are apparent immediately from birth. Some individuals have a secondary mutation which activates in adulthood. For some mutants, several years of self-discipline are needed before they can control their powers, while others never gain full control of their powers." 

Harry nodded trying to memorize what she was saying. 

"We are the type of Mutants that will need several years of self-discipline to control our powers. I have a lot of problems controlling mine and I don't want that for you." Jean admitted. 

Harry frowned deeply. He brought his screen up and began typing at it. 

"What's he doing?" Scott hissed. "What's that screen?" 

"It's the power that I was telling you all about." Jean whispered back. "Oh!" she blinked at the screen in front of her. "Harry-dear?" 

"Press yes. If I'm right then this should give you access to my power and will help you train." Harry explained. 

Jean did as told then hugged her son thanking him. Harry shrugged it off. 

"I was told that Lily Evans Potter was my mother." 

"No, dear, she was your father's wife." Jean said, clearing her throat. "I was married to Scott at the time as well. We had an affair that lasted only a couple of months. Shortly, after we broke up I found out I was pregnant with you. I knew that you had to be James' because at that time he was the only one I was with." 

"So I get my Mutant Powers from you and my Magic from him?" Harry asked. 

"It would seem so." Jean sighed. "I honestly never thought you would be a second-generation mutant but I should have. You were of course born with an X-Gene because you were my son." 

"You said mutant powers activate under severe stress..." Harry said, quietly. Jean and Scott both nodded. Harry bit his lip. "I've had a pretty stressful life..." 

"What do you mean?" Scott asked. Harry bit his lip harder. He looked to be in pain. "Can you show us?" 

Harry looked to be unbelievable pain. 

"Damn, Dumbledore's got a spell on me...it won't let me tell you or show you..." Harry growled. "It hurts too much..." 

"Okay, I get the Professor and he can get around that." Scott said, he closed his eyes and Harry heard him call for Charles.

* * *

Jean had to be contained in the Danger Room for the rest of the night and most of the next day as she'd lost her temper seeing everything that Harry had gone through in his life. 

Scott and Charle had gotten angry too but had handled it better.

Apparently, when Jean got angry or overly emotional she lost control of her powers. Harry was worried that he would take after her in that as well. 

When Jean did surface again she hugged and kissed on him doing her best to assure him that she wasn't mad at him and that he would never have to go back. 

"We have a friend who can teach you magic." Jean told him. "I don't want you to go back to that school." 

"Jean, I told you, I'm going to get revenge and I can't do that if I'm not here." Harry sighed. "I promise I won't hurt anyone with my revenge well not physically anyway. I'd like to meet this friend of yours though. Don't worry, I plan on training really hard this summer in my mutant powers and magic. I claimed my Lordship so I can use magic whenever I want without getting in trouble. " 

Jean still looked worried. She spotted Harry's mailbox on the table. She pointed out that the flag was up and glowing. 

"It means I have mail." Harry said. 

He quickly checked it. He frowned at the top letter. 

"Geesh, if it wasn't for the Goblins not even my mail would be safe." Harry huffed. 

Jean took the letter. Several things in the room Dematerialized as she read it. 

"Jean, don't make me put you back in the Danger Room." Charles warned.

"Jean, let me read it." Scott said taking the letter. 

Jean handed it over, closed her eyes and began her breathing exercises, it was clear that the others were ready to take her down and lock her in the Danger Room again. They watched as Scott frowned. 

"Let me get this straight." Scott said, calmly. "This girl soaked her letter in love potion, this one put spells on a letter to deter you from studying, this boy put a cursed object in his letter and your Headmaster's letter was full of Potions and spells to compel you..." 

"That's right." Harry said, "They are just giving me more ammunition to use against them in my revenge." Harry smirked. He grinned as he read a letter then looked to the other one in his other hand. "and just like that I'm in business. They will rue the day that they ever messed with me." 

They all noted the rather maniac gleam in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was standing in the Danger Room with Jean. Jean was dressed in a red and gold uniform that she called her Phoenix uniform. 

"Okay, Harry we'll start small I'll test you to see if you are telekinetic," Jean informed. "Don't worry, honey, it's okay, I'll show you and explain how it's done. Mutations are unique to each person. You might have my Telepathic ability but not my Telekinetic ability we won't know what your Powers are until we test you."

Harry nodded he could understand her reasoning. It would be really cool if he could move things with his mind though. It took several tries but he finally got: 

**Telekinesis-1**

"Alright!" Harry cheered, "I did it! Oops..." 

The pin he'd been levitating had fallen back onto the table. 

Jean giggled as Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his head. 

"It's okay, Harry, lets keep trying. Tell me when you feel tired though." Jean stressed. "It's very important that you don't overdo it, honey." 

Harry nodded and went back to levitating the pin and/or pins on the desk in front of him. When he got low on MP he told her and she called a stop to the lesson. 

After Jean had pressed a button on her watch that changed her back into her day clothes they went upstairs and took great pleasure in bragging that Harry had done well in his first lesson.

Harry was just tired he felt better after he was forced to eat though. In fact, his MP had recovered fully. Harry was trying to determine if MP stood for Magic Power or Mutant Power but wasn't sure and wondered why he was even wondering about it at all. He shook his head to clear it while blushing. 

"I didn't do anything special." He mumbled. "Just lifted a few pins of a table and held them there." 

Jean was quick to praise him again. 

For Harry who wasn't used to being praised it was all a little too much. He knew the Dursleys had never praised Dudley this much but then again Dudley never did anything worth praise. Still, he was sure that Jean was taking it a little overboard and this was confirmed when Scott softly told her it was time to calm down and pointed out how uncomfortable her praise was making Harry. Harry guessed that he could at least try to bond with his step-dad.

* * *

No, bonding was not going to be happening. He was going to hate his step-dad. Yes, that was the only option here. 

Why? Because Scott was making Harry sit in the medical bay, where he found out that his mom was a Doctor, and get scans done. Harry knew it was stupid and that he didn't have to hide it anymore but he wasn't supposed to let people know how he was treated. He sighed in defeat and quit putting up much of a fight but the look on Jean's face and the feel of her power when she got the results made him wish that he had never agreed to have it done in the first place. 

Jean hugged her son to her. How could this have happened? How could she not have known? Her little boy her son had gotten abused because she wasn't there for him. She cried into his hair and promised it would never happen again. She silently made a vow to herself to get revenge on the people who did this to her baby. 

"You don't need to get revenge, Jean, I'll get enough for everyone," Harry told her. "They'll never know what hit them and they'll never recover. I'm going to tear their worlds apart and the best part is all I have to do is write a few letters." 

"That's it?" Scott asked as he awkwardly put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Just write some letters?" 

"Well, for the Dursley's and Dumbledore yeah," Harry informed. "Ron, Ginny, and Hermione will be a little harder to deal with. Ginny most of all. She's a mutant with the ability of Charmspeak. She can make anyone do what she wants just by talking to them. It's dangerous in her hands you know? I used Psionic Power Theft on her but I didn't get the full power because I can't do that yet."

They all nodded that he understood. 

"We can't let her master how to use that power," Harry said shaking his head. "It scares me that she might use it on me and I won't be able to fight against it. I heard her thoughts and Dumbledore told her we're getting married and that she'll get all of my money. " 

"Money?" Jean asked. "You don't need to use your inheritance, Harry, I'm your mother I'll provide or you. It's what parents do." 

Harry blushed a bit. 

"I had to claim it anyway because Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, Molly, and Hermione were stealing from me." Harry informed, "Besides it will piss Dumbledore off and that's a plus." He looked at his medical results. "I always wanted to learn Healing. I was thinking of getting into it." He looked at Jean. "Did you find out why I can't retain information?" 

"These brain scans show massive brain damage," Jean informed hugging him to her again. "So much so that you shouldn't be alive." 

"I'm sure my magic is saving me." Harry sighed, rubbing his head. "That could also explain the constant headaches and probably my eyes as well." he rubbed said eyes under his glasses. "Time to learn Healing. Normal medicine isn't going to be able to heal all this." 

"Healing?" Scott asked. 

"To be a Healer is kind of like being a Doctor in your world," Harry explained. "They use magic and Potions to make people healthy again. I once broke my arm, this inept teacher vanished all of my bones in my arm before anyone could take me to the Hospital Wing, the Mediwitch gave me a potion that regrew all of my bones in that arm in one night. It hurt a lot because you can't take other Potions with it but it repaired the problem." 

"How did you break your arm?" Jean fussed. 

"Sports," Harry replied. He watched Scott perk up. Harry had to wonder if he was a jock. "I play a magical sport called Quidditch. There are seven players on a team plus reserves you know. We fly around on brooms. " 

Once Harry was back upstairs and eating dinner everyone listened to him explaining Quidditch. They even asked questions that Harry answered only too happily. 

Jean wasn't' sure that she liked Harry playing this sport.

"My dad was a Chaser." Harry said, "He got to handle the Quaffle and do most of the work. " 

"What position do you play?" Rouge asked. 

"I'm the Seeker for my team," Harry stated. "Like I said Seekers are the most important players. The game doesn't end until they catch the snitch. A small golden ball with wings. It flys super fast and it's my job to catch it. I've hardly ever lost a game....actually only once." Harry frowned. "A magical creature that feeds on happiness and fills you with your darkest memories was at the school last year and there was a storm. If they hadn't come on the field during the match I would have won but it did and I have severe reactions to them so I fell off my broom. Dumbledore saved me from hitting the ground but I lost the game. That was my only loss. " He shrugged. "I'm also the youngest Seeker in a century. Normally, first years never make the house team but I got special circumstances." 

"Because you were so good when you tried out?" Kitty asked. 

"I didn't try out." Harry blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "See it was my first flying lesson and it was going well until Neville lost control of his broom. He hurt his wrist in a fall and he dropped this marble-like thing he was carrying. Another boy who hates me a real bully, named Draco Malfoy picked it up and was going to take it. I demanded he gie it back and he flew off with it. He clearly had tutoring in flying. I flew off after him and he threw it. I caught it after a fifty-foot dive. My head of House McGonagall saw me and almost blackmailed me into being Seeker. If I didn't play Seeker for her team I would get expelled for doing dangerous stunts on my broom." 

"She can't expel you for that and it wasn't your fault!" Kitty protested. 

Harry shrugged. 

"Regardless I've been on the team ever since," Harry continued. "Though I was thinking of quitting. Next year is an important year in my magical education and I need to focus on my studying. If I don't get good grades I may never become a Healer. Also, they rely on me too much. There isn't even a reserve Seeker. I also doubt that I'll be healthy enough to play." 

He ate more o the pudding in front of him. It was good. He loved Butterscotch. He had told Jean that and she'd exclaimed that she loved it too. 

That night Harry sent off order forms for some books. Jean had wanted to pay but Harry had to her that she didn't need to and that he was glad to be able to support himself even if he was living off of his dad's family fortune he could tell that this hurt her but he didn't take it back. He promised her that she could by him things if she wanted. Like clothes. This cheered her up greatly. He knew that he was going to regret his decision and regret bringing up clothes at all.

* * *

"Do you play chess?" Erik asked Harry when he found him reading in one o the day rooms. 

Harry looked up was Erik talking to him? 

"Do you play Chess, Harry?" Erik clarified. 

"Oh, Ron taught me the basics but I'm not very good at it. He liked beating me at it." 

Harry got curious looks when he told a piece to move and it didn't. 

"Oh, right this is Muggle Chess!" Harry cried and quickly picked the piece up and moved it. "In Wizard's Chess, the pieces talk and move where you tell them to. Sorry, it'll take me a bit to get used to being in the Muggle or Non-Magical world again. I stay at school ten months out of the year." 

Harry was blushing deeply and staring hard at the board. It wasn't long before he lost spectacularly. 

"I will teach you from the beginning." Erik finally said. "If you want." 

"Yeah, of course, thank you." 

Harry was soon frowning hard as he focused. It was clear to everyone that Harry was invested in learning this and they were all curious as to why.


End file.
